When in Florence
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny go back to the Renessiance to visit Leonardo DaVinci. What could happen when they go to Florence. (Part 2 of The Best Weekend Ever trilogy).


**A/N: Okay, here's is Part 2 of the "Best Weekend Ever" Trilogy. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1. Time to Wake Up**

Saturday morning, 7:21am

Sherman and Penny were sleeping still in his bed, still not awakened from Sherman's alarm clock or his father, the great Mr. Peabody. Both of the children have smiles on their faces. One might think, why are two 7 and a half year old children sleeping in the same bed together? Its because Sherman experienced a nightmare he never wants to re-dream*.

Just at the same time, Mr. Peabody began to, wake up from his slumber. He sits up in his bed and waits for his senses to straighten themselves,. Once the beagle puts on his eyeglasses, he gets up from his bed and walks to Sherman's room to wake the boy and his friend up. However, when Mr. Peabody opens the door to his son's room, he sees something he never expected to see, his son and his best friend sleeping in the same dog gets a bit shocked at first, but chuckles a bit, knowing that nothing has happened between the two. Eventually, he decided that enough is enough and knocks on the door hard enough to wake them up.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, Penny, wake up!

The two open their eyes at the same time and upon seeing Mr. Peabody, the two share deep red blushes of embarrassment. Sherman and Penny get up from his bed and look at Mr. Peabody, who apparently has a smug face on because of what he saw.

Sherman: Uhh..., I can explain.

Mr. Peabody: Well this should be an interesting story to tell, but save it for breakfast, I recommend you two to get dressed.

Sherman and Penny nod yes and Mr. Peabody leaves the room to prepare breakfast for the three of them. Penny takes a set of clothes and goes to the bathroom to change, while Sherman pulls out a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. He puts on his clothes and puts on his glasses. Sherman then goes to the bathroom, but remembers that Penny is still inside. Being courteous to his houseguest, Sherman knocks on the door.

Sherman: *knock* *knock* Penny, its me, Sherman. Can I come in?

Penny: Yeah sure, I'm just gonna brush my teeth.

Penny unlocks the door and lets Sherman in. He then grabs his toothbrush puts some toothpaste on it and brushes his teeth Penny grabs her toothbrush and brushes her teeth like Sherman. Once they finish brushing their teeth, they arranged their hair. Penny brushed her hair, nice and straight and forms a curl to the side, while Sherman combs his hair to make the jagged point look. Now that all their personal preparations were finished, they walked toward the dining room, next to the kitchen, where Mr. Peabody was still preparing their breakfast. 2 minutes after they sat down, Mr. Peabody came to the dining room with a serving cart stacked with several trays on it. The canine prodigy sets the trays down to the table, one for Sherman, one for Penny, and one for himself. All three open their trays to see a Neapolitan Omelete with 4 bacon strips, 3 sausage links, and a bed of hash browns, on each plate. Mr. Peabody give Penny and Sherman a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, while he gives himself a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. As the three eat, Mr. Peabody asks the "million dollar" question (at least to Mr. Peabody).

Mr. Peabody: So, you two, about this mornning...

Penny and Sherman begin to blush again because of how they slept, and because Mr. Peabody walked in on them during their sleep. However, Sherman, did say he was going to explain what caused them to sleep that way.

Sherman: Well, Mr. Peabody. I had a nightmare last night and it woke me up. It also happened to wake Penny up, so I explained to her my dream, and after she told me that everything was gonna be okay, she decided to sleep with me to make sure another "mishap" doesn't happen. I told her that she doesn't have to do this, but she insisted on sleeping with me, so I let her.

Mr. Peabody: Mmhm. Well, Ms. Peterson, I appreciate your effort to console Sherman during his night terror. But I appreciate that you let me know what happened before something likr this happens so I won't get a wrong idea.

Penny: Yes, Mr. Peabody.

Sherman: Well, Mr. Peabody, what are we gonna do today?

Mr. Peabody: Well, Sherman, my boy, I was thinking about visiting Leonardo DaVinci today.

Sherman: Yes! He's one of my favorite historical figures.

Penny: Mine too.

Mr. Peabody:Well then, once breakfast is over, we will go to the WABAC to the renessiance.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny finish their breakfast and go to the elevator. Once the doors close, it moves down a bit where it opens again revealing the WABAC room. They soon find themselves in front of the big red door where it folds open to reveal the WABAC. They stand on the retractable platform, sending them toward the red orb. The door to the WABAC opens to see the control panel and two swivel seats, with a third one poping out from the floor. The three take their seats and Mr. Peabody enters the chronological coordinated to Florence, Italy; 1512. Mr. Peabody presses the red button, activating the machine's engines. Blue time warp rings expand in front of the giant open window before the WABAC is sent through the time rift to Florence, Italy; 1512.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, this is the beginning of the 2nd part of the trilogy. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as my other fanfics.**

**Credit goes to: Me.**

**None of you gave me aan idea for Saturday. But, you can still try for Sunday, leave an idea for Sherman and Penny's Sunday in the reviews and through PM.**

***: Reference to my other story, "I Dream of Spider-Man".**


End file.
